Arcamphius School (The Story is Begin)
by Lambert77
Summary: Ketika persahabatan yang mulai erat mempertanyakan arti sebuah kepercayaan, kejujuran dan kepedulian akan sebuah tindakan yang dilakukan oleh Alpha terhadap sekolah Arcamphius. Sebuah rahasia yang terpendam 15 tahun yang lalu.
Title : Arcamphius School (The Story is Begin)

Chapter : One

Author : Lambert

Genre : General, Friendship, Family and Action

Length : Chapter

Cast : - Park Chanyeol ( Alpha )

\- Oh Sehun (Stephen)

\- Jeon Jungkook ( Nathan )

\- Dakota Grigomir Shemyaza ( Dakota )

\- Shin Hye Jeong ( Alice )

Alkisah diceritakanlah seorang lelaki berumur 30-an sedang menelusuri liku-liku jalan pegunungan yang dipenuhi ribuan pohon-pohon yang lebat nan hijau dan kabut tebal yang mengaburkan pandangan untuk jarak beberapa meter. Pegunungan ini menjadi pemisah dua Desa yang memiliki sumber daya alam yang melimpah ruah. Kemudian jika kau berdiri di salah satu sisi pegunungan ini tepatnya di bagian barat daya akan terlihat jelas sebuah danau biru yang bening yang di keliling padang rumput serta pohon-pohon pinus. Lalu di bagian timur pegunungan terdapat jurang yang curam dengan tujuan akhir adalah laut. Di belakang jurang pegunungan ini ini terdapat sebuah kisah masyarakat yang mengatakan bahwa adanya sebuah Hutan Larangan bernama Abyss. Konon, jika kau memasuki hutan ini maka kau akan sulit menemukan jalan keluar karena cahaya matahari yang biasanya menjadi penunjuk tiba-tiba saja akan tertutup oleh kabut berwarna abu-abu. Terakhir, bagian Utara dan Selatan adalah jalan menuju kedua desa yang berbeda tersebut.

Pegunungan ini terletak di wilayah Mediterania kawasan Eropa, yang banyak dijumpai bahwa pegunungan – pegunungan disana bersalju dan masih asri. Kembali ke cerita pria tersebut yang sedang berjalan santai sambil memerhatikan sekeliling, retakan ranting pohon yang ia injak dan suara burung yang saling bersahutan menandakan keadaan hutan di pegunungan ini masih alami. Teriknya matahari tidak terlalu menyilaukan disini, karena tertutupi pohon-pohon pinus dan cemara yang menjulang tinggi.

Lelaki tersebut masih berjalan sampai ke atas pegunungan, perawakan tubuhnya yang tidak begitu tinggi, tatapan ramah namun tampak kaku, raut wajah yang tertutupi oleh kulit seputih salju. Tak lupa di lehernya ada sebuah kalung menghiasi leher jenjangnya. Kalung itu bersimbol Acqua, Rivotra, Ignis dan Tierra. Keempat simbol yang melambangkan 4 unsur alam yang membangun bumi ini sehingga menjadi tempat hidup yang layak bagi setiap makhluk hidup.

Konon, orang-orang terdahulu yang menempati bumi ini memiliki koneksi khusus dengan keempat elemen alam tersebut. Tierra (Tanah), Ignis (Api), Acqua (Air) dan Rivotra (Angin), keempat nama itu adalah nama dari keempat elemen alam. Mereka dapat menggunakan keempat elemen itu ke dalam setiap aliran darah dan menghasilkan tenaga yang luar biasa untuk membasmi sebuah kejahatan ataupun membangun sebuah desa. Kalian tahu? Ada gelap maka ada terang, ada siang maka akan ada malam. Begitu pula siklus kehidupan, kebaikan dan kejahatan selalu terkoneksi secara imbang akan tetapi kebaikan tak pernah luput dari kemenangan.

Orang-orang terdahulu tersebut menguasai keempat hal itu untuk menghindari beberapa kejahatan yang merusak alam ini. Namun, hal itu sudah berlalu sejak ratusan tahun yang lalu. Kini, hanya beberapa dari sebagian besar manusia di bumi ini yang dapat melakukan koneksi itu terhadapa alam. Kehidupan manusia itu bagai sebuah pohon yang tumbuh semakin ke atas, akan tetapi lupa untuk melihat kembali ke bawah. Seiring perkembangan sebuah zaman menjadi dunia penuh teknologi membentuk kepribadian setiap manusia bukan menjadi seperti dahulu lagi yang selalu berprinsip semua untuk alam kembali ke alam.

Mereka lupa akan tanah tempat mereka berasal, sumber makanan dan untuk bermukim. Iya tepat sekali mereka melupakan keseimbangan alam, karena diselimuti oleh sikap yang egois dan individualis. Maka dari itu, orang – orang terdahulu yang masih hidup di masa kini membangun sebuah sekolah di atas Pegunungan Berkabut Tebal atau sering disebut Arcamphius. Arcamphius berasal dari tiga kata yang memilik makna berbeda. Arca : Arcade yang berarti sebuah permainan/pengetahuan yang tak pernah berhenti. M : Mystic yang berarti ghaib, sihir, misterius. Phius : Ophiuchus sebuah rasi bintang yang melukiskan gambar tangan Naga, hewan yang mitologi yang kuat bahkan sampai saat ini. Karena ketinggian yang hampir melebihi 40.000 kaki tidak akan terjangkau oleh seorang pendaki tangguh sekalipun. Hanya orang-orang yang berkemampuan khususlah yang dapat mencapainya.

Sekolah tersebut bernama ARCAMPHIUS SCHOOL, sekolah yang didirikan dengan tujuan melatih beberapa keturunan orang-orang terdahulu yang memiliki kemampuan pengendali. Bangunan sekolah ini terlihat seperti castle tua yang sudah lama tidak dihuni karena diselimuti oleh tumbuhan – tumbuhan yang merambat. Akan tetapi, jika berjalan masuk ke dalamnya ada tatanan bangunan yang megah dan tertata beraturan seperti sebuah castle yang terawat dengan baik. Di bagian belakang, ada sebuah taman yang masih asri dan air terjun yang mengalir ke sungai. Tepat di sisi kanan ada bangunan terpisah terlihat seperti pavilion bergaya klasik. Disanalah sumber ilmu dan sejarah, perpustakaan Arcamphius School. Kemudian di bagian kirin terdapat lapangan yang luas dengan susunan batu yang bertahap menjulang tinggi atas dan tempat ini adalah tempat latihan murid-murid yang belajar di sekolah ini.

Jika melihat kedalam bagian sekolah terdapat tiga tingkatan bangunan dimana masing-masing ruangan memiliki tata ruang berbeda-beda. Di dalam lantai tiga sekolah ini terdapat satu ruangan Kepala Sekolah yang terpisah dengan ruangan para Professor, lelaki paruh baya itu menduduki kursi yang berhadapan dengan meja. Suara ketukan sepatu yang makin mendekat ke arah pintu ruangan Kepala Sekolah. Selang beberapa detik bunyi ketukan pintu terdengar, lelaki yang berjalan di hutan tadi memasuki ruangan Kepala Sekolah. Ia berdiri di depan meja lelaki paruh baya.

"Professor Kim, anda harus pergi ke pengobatan sekarang juga." Ujar Lelaki di hutan itu menatap sendu Professor Kim.

"Kini waktunya Professor Alpha, kaulah yang harus duduk disini. Orang-orang terdahulu yang seangkatan oleh ayahmu hanya tersisa aku. Sekolah ini tidak boleh dibiarkan seperti ini harus kembali aktif uhukk..uhukkk." sejenak Professor Kim terhenti bicara karena rasa sesak di dada ketika batuk tadi.

Raut kekhawatiran tergambar di wajah Professor Alpha, ia langsung bergegas mengambil segelas air putih di depan meja Professor Kim. Isyarat tangan dari Professor Kim menandakan ia menolak untuk meminum air di gelas tersebut.

"Kumohon Professor Alpha jadikanlah sekolah ini beraktivitas seperti semula. Kau jangan memikirkan adikmu dan ayahmu yang selama ini mengganggu pikiranmu selama 15 tahun. Dia bukanlah keturunan sah hanya tersisa kau saat ini. Kuharap kau bersiaplah, jangan terpaut dengan masa lalu lagi. Segel itu hanya kau yang bisa mengendalikannya." Penekanan nada bicara Professor Kim seperti memberi sebuah getaran kepada Professor Alpha untuk menimbang semuanya.

5 Tahun Kemudian

Prof. Alpha tampak berdiri di dalam Ruangan Kepala Sekolah, ia bername tag 'Headmaster'. Setelan jas formal dan sepasang sepatu pantofel menambah kerapian dan ketampanannya. Ditambah lagi dengan postur tubuhnya yang proporsional dengan tinggi hampir 190 meter. Sedikit merasa suntuk sendiri di dalam ruangan, ia berniat mencari udara segar ke taman belakang sekolah. Kini, ia terduduk di bangku panjang berwarna coklat sambil melihat daun-daun berguguran. Kenangan ketika ia bersama Professor Kim masih terngiang di benaknya.

"Prof. Alpha apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Suara berjenis bass menyapa Professor Alpha dari arah sebelah kanan.

"Aku sedang melihat daun-daun berguguran, Stephen. Ini musim gugut bukan?" Jawab Alpha dengan senyum dimple yang ia miliki.

Profesor yang menyapa Alpha adalah Stephen, salah satu orang yang sangat Alpha sayang dan ia percayai. Jabatan Stephen di sekolah ini pun menjadi wakil Kepala Sekolah. Pertemuan Alpha dan Stephen bermula di sebuah perpustakaan. Alpha yang berbakat dari lahir sedang menikmati berjalan-jalan di sela-sela rak buku perpustakaan. Karena, belum ada buku yang membuatnya tertarik untuk dibaca. Lalu, ia menoleh ke beberapa meja untuk mencari sebuah tempat duduk namun Alpha merasakan sebuah aura memikat yang hadir perpustakaan tersebut.

Kemudian, ia berjalan perlahan ke kursi yang diduduki seorang laki-laki. Ia menyentuh pundak laki-laki itu akan tetapi dengan cepat tangan Alpha dielakkan sehingga membentur meja.

"Jangan menyentuhku sembarangan." Sirat mata dari lelaki itu terlihat berbeda di kedua belah matanya. Bagaimana tidak di sebelah kanan bola matanya berwarna hijau sedangkan di sebelah kiri berwarna sebiru laut. Aura yang memikat itu semakin menekan energi Alpha, ia merasa lelaki ini dapat membantunya mengurus sekolah. Semburat wajah tersenyum tampak dari wajah Alpha menatap lelaki tersebut.

"Jika dibayangkan tentang awalmula kita bertemu itu terdengar sedikit lucu, Prof." Stephen menyilangkan kaki duduk bersebelahan dengan Alpha.

"Kau seperti anak tak tentu arah dan kesepian pada saat itu. Tapi, aku menemui sisi kemanusiaanmu yang belum pernah kutemui sebelumnya pada orang lain." Tatap hangat Alpha kepada Stephen lalu ia merangkul Stephen.

"Aku hanya tak cocok bersentuhan dengan orang asing dan aku tidak bisa berbicara baik. Tapi, jika bukan kau yang menolongku dahulu maka aku tak akan mempercayaimu." Ujar Stephen penuh percaya diri.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti orang gila?" tanya lelaki bermata Odd Eyes tersebut

"Temui aku disini." Alpha mengeluarkan sebuah kartunama dari saku mantelnya lalu pergi ke luar perpustakaan.

Sebelum keluar perpustakaan ia merasa Stephen sedang diperhatikan oleh seseorang di balik rak buku. Ia bisa merasakan aura gelap itu menyentuh kulitnya, karena penasaran akhirnya Alpha mengikuti jejak langkah Stephen seharian.

Setibanya di sebuah jalanan sepi yang dijatuh puluhan daun-daun yang kering langkah kaki Stephen berhenti karena dihadang oleh 5 orang laki-laki berbadan besar. Alpha yang tak jauh berada di belakang Stephen melihat kejadian tersebut dan mendengar perbincangan mereka.

"Kau tak akan bisa mengambil kedua mataku ini." Tegas Stephen menatap marah kelima pria itu. Mata yang dimiliki Stephen adalah mata tipe Odd Eyes, sebelah kanan berwarna biru laut dan sebelah kiri berwarna kuning keemasan, mata ini mempunyai kemampuan membuka dan menutup sesuatu bahkan pengendalian elemen seseorang. Hanya saja, Stephen yang selama ini adalah anak yatim piatu tidak tahu cara menggunakannya dan selalu saja memakai softlense demi menutupi kedua warna mata yang berbeda.

"Dia ingin bermain-main dengan kita rupanya. Lebih baik kau permudah pekerjaan kami jika kau berontak maka kami terpaksa mengoperasi langsung mata Odd Eyes itu." Ucap salah satu pria tersebut. Lalu, Stephen membulatkan matanya karena ketakutan mulai menghampirinya. Ia berniat ingin berlari akan tetapi kedua tangannya di pegang oleh dua pria dan ia terpaksa berlutut.

Tiba-tiba saja dentuman tanah bergerak menghantam tiga pria yang berhadapan dengan Stephen. Alpha yang masih memperhatikan gerak gerik mereka sedikit geram.

"Sudah kubilang kan, jangan menyentuhku, brengsek!" Satu hantaman gumpalan tanah kembali menghantam ketiga pria tersebut dan Stephen menghajar kedua pria yang mengapit kedua tangannya.

Stephen berdiri di tengah jalanan, angin yang berhembus kini bukanlah angin biasa ini adalah angin kemarahan yang ditimbulkan oleh Stephen sehingga pancara cahaya dari kedua matanya yang berbeda kini pun mulai terlihat jelas. Setelah itu kelima pria itu tampak kewalahan menghadapi Stephen. Dan tiba-tiba seorang berpakaian serba hitam dan postur berbadan tinggi dengan masker hitam menutupi wajahnya muncul dari belakang kelima pria yang telah dihajar Stephen tanpa menyentuh mereka.

Pria berbaju hitam itu tersenyum remeh dan melempar Stephen dengan bola – bola api. Stephen mampu menghindar namun tak mampu memberikan serangan balik. Karena trauma yang dialami Stephen ketika kecil tak terelakkan dia jatuh tersungkur semakin mundur. Cahaya di matanya memantulkan warna api yang ada di telapak tangan pria itu menandakan langkah pria tersebut semakin mendekatinya.

"ARGHHH!" Teriak parau Stephen karena panasnya api yang mendekat kepadanya. Tetapi, tangan pria itu menjadi sebeku es dan ia terhempas ke belakang oleh dorongan angin yang keras. Stephen yang sudah kehabisan tenaga dibopoh oleh pria yang menolongnya dari pria berbaju hitam tadi. Alpha lah yang sedang membopong Stephen lalu berlari cepat akan tetapi tubuh kedua pria itu tersebut hilang dari pelupuk mata.

"Sepasang mata bertipe Odd Eyes memang langka dalam garis keturunan para pengendali. Aku pun tertarik ingin punya mata seperti itu haha… Tetapi, segel yang kupakai pada matamu jangan coba-coba melakukan pantangannya." Alpha yang tadi tertawa tiba-tiba bernada serius. Sesudah kejadian 4 tahun yang lalu, mata Odd eyes Stephen sengaja Alpha segel untuk menghindari dia dari beberapa orang yang ingin memiliki mata tersebut. Lalu tiba-tiba ada suasana ribut di pinggir sekolah.

"Hoahhh! Tidak lagi aku turun gunung dengan taruhan seperti itu ini tidak adil. Aku belum mampu mengendalikan tanah kenapa kalian berdua tega sekali hah! Yakk!" Alpha dan Stephen mendengar suara wanita mengomeli dua orang dari arah pintu sekolah.

"Alice, mengapa keringatmu bercucuran." Tunjuk Alpha pada dahi Alice

"Biasalah professor dia kalah taruhan dengan kami, jadi dia kami suruh untu menaiki gunung dengan kaki diselimuti oleh tanah. Lihat itu ppfftttt." Tawa seorang pemuda yang terlihat manis dari keempatnya.

"Dia menantang kami professor ya sudah kita beri pelajaran saja." Sahut perempuan berpostur badan tinggi yang berdiri di samping Stephen.

"Ck kekanakan sekali kalian, bagaimana berapa siswa yang tertarik dengan sekolah kita." Ucapan tajam Stephen dibalas dengan tatapan sinis dari ketiga orang yang habis menaiki gunung tersebut. Alice yang masih kesal dengan kedua temannya tersebut ditambah dengan perkataan Stephen membuatnya terdiam dan memberikan arsip data pada Stephen.

"Hmm sudah cukup, lebih baik segini dulu." Ujar Stephen sesudah mengamati asrsip dari Alice.

"Baiklah, kerja yang bagus Dakota, Alice dan Nathan. Beristirahatlah sampai sore itu akan memulihkan tenaga kalian sebelum itu kalian makan dulu. Untuk kau Stephen atur malam inagurasi untuk calon siswa-siswa nanti." Ujar Alpha tersenyum dan perlahan ia beranjak pergi dari mereka berempat.

"Iya professor." Jawab mereka serempak.

***  
Ketiga professor yang telah selesai mengemban tugas tampak bersantai ria di Ruangan Guru. Mereka sedikit mendapatkan kelelahan demi mengecek arsip pendaftaran murid baru di Kota.

"Hah, bagaimana malam ini kita makan bibimbap, cumi pedas, ddeopokki dan sup daging panas." Wajah kelaparan tersirat dari wajah si Professor Dakota.

"Kau ini, bagaimana membelinya delivery kah? Mana ada yang bisa menaiki gunung ini." Sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepala Dakota dan si pelakunya adalah Professor Nathan. Dakota hanya mengendus kesal dan membaringkan diri di sebuah sofa.

"Aku akan mengajar lagi kenapa rasanya bahagia sekali, ya." Ujar Professor Alice dengan mata berbinar-binar berdiri menghadap jendela.

"Ya, benar kita akan mulai bertugas pada awal musim dingin ini. Sebenarnya apa yang dirahasiakan dari sekolah ini ya? Mengapa Prof. Alpha mengurung kita disini selama 2 tahun dan baru membuka sekolah ini kembali.." Pertanyaan Nathan segenap membuat Hye terdiam dan Dakota terduduk diam.

"Nathan, jangan pertanyakan hal itu lagi. Professor Alpha akan terus menutupinya dan biarkan ini menjadi rahasia. Kita hanya harus mengabdi pada sekolah ini. Apa kau tak ingat bagaimana perjuangan Prof. Alpha membawa kita bertiga ini kesini padahal dahulu kita hanya mahasiswa berandal yang tak berbakat apa-apa." Tegas Alice menatap serius Nathan yang terduduk di samping Dakota.

"Sudahlah ayo kita beristirahat." Sela Dakota. Dakota berjalan menghampiri keduanya lalu merangkul Alice dan Nathan.

"Besok malam inagurasi para siswa-siswi baru kita harus menampilkan wajah yang bahagia dan ceria." Senyum Dakota melanjutkan perkataanya.

Di sela waktu mereka bertiga melepas lelah, Stephen yang sibuk dengan beberapa persiapan menjelang malam besok ditemani oleh Alpha ia menyusun skema tata ruang. Dua orang yang hampir sama tinggi saling berdiskusi menentukan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan besok. Semua hasil diskusi dicatat dengan cepat dan rapi oleh Stephen pada buku catatan yang selalu ia bawa. Sesudah berdiskusi selama 2 jam lebih akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Siapa sajakah siswa-siswa yang akan bersekolah disini? Apakah sebenarnya kekuatan alam itu? To be continued. . .

Two : Malam Inagurasi

Three : Individualisme

Four : Black Person

Five : Empat Simbol

Six : Ujian


End file.
